


【授权翻译】behind a desk(either side of a table)/书桌之后（或平桌之侧）

by Axel007



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Summary: 每一次布鲁斯来阿卡姆看望他时，哈维从不费神藏起他的感受：在错误的地点遇见了正确的人。
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】behind a desk(either side of a table)/书桌之后（或平桌之侧）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [behind a desk (either side of a table)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796411) by [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost). 



每一次布鲁斯来阿卡姆看望他时，哈维从不费神藏起他的感受：在错误的地点遇见了正确的人。  
别误会。哈维很感激。布鲁斯拒绝放弃他，某种程度深深触动了哈维，而尽管他的主治医师多次要求，他也从未对她敞开心扉。人们说只有当大难临头（对哈维而言，硫酸临面）之际才看得出谁最爱你，布鲁斯显然爱他。他也爱着布鲁斯，尽管有时并不清楚自己的位置。  
可是，布鲁斯和哈维不属于探视间，不该有保安守在身侧，也不该有一整张桌子隔在他俩之间。  
不对，不会，不该。哈维属于检察官办公室书桌后的椅子，布鲁斯膝盖着地属于桌面之下，有时候也可能弯腰够过它。  
那天他正要去逮捕蝙蝠侠。如果没有蝙蝠侠，他们现在肯定还在办公室里，开着玩笑，继续相爱。一旦他的理论基于事实（哈维从没做错过一件事，是另一个家伙干的，他才该受惩罚，而非哈维），就能发现其中的谬误之深。不管怎样，如果当律师教会了他什么，那就是有时正义不过是找个替罪羊罢了。哈维的替罪羊就是蝙蝠侠。  
此外，保留一份温暖的回忆对穿着病号服的患者而言举足轻重。当哈维滑入布鲁斯的身体时，他弄出的声响正是如此温暖，胜过了杀死蝙蝠侠的滋味。当那天到来，他最终会再次听见那美妙的声音。


End file.
